the four reasons to love you more
by hayhaylov
Summary: kate and rick got married the next ed day they find-out she is pregnant


**I don't own castle **

**Chapter 1**

Kate and Rick woke up entwined in each other. They just can't stop looking at their wedding rings. They just had the most wonderful wedding with all their loved ones around.

Flashback,

Kate just wanted a small one with their two families. With Lane and Martha on Kate's side and on Castles side he wanted his best women Alexis. By her side were Ryan and Javier. When the day came everyone was so excited to see the two people they love finally getting together. While Kate was getting ready Castle was getting nerves because he was getting married to the woman that he has always dreamed of. When Kate got done her dad came in to get his baby girl to walk her down the aisle. She was so happy that she was having trouble keeping her tears away because her dad just walked her down the aisle to the man that has been there for her though everything the man that loves her more than life itself.

Castle was so speechless to see the extraordinary woman he fell in love with all thought's years ago when they first met. He was starting to cry himself. When he saw how Kate looked so beautiful.

End of flashbacked

They came back to reality when Kate got up running to the bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet. She felt the warm body of her husband kneeling behind her starting to pull her hair out of her face. Castle started thinking back to when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis she would get sick a lot. Castle was southing Kate's back till she was done empting her stomach. They walked back to the bedroom. Castle sets down on the bed pulling Kate to him.

He asked shyly "Kate could you be pregnant?"

Kate says worriedly "I don't know I could be do you want to go to the drugstore or the doctor's to find out?"

Castle was happy to say "we can set a doctor's appointment because the test is more successful the pregnancy test from the drugstore."

They made appointment for 2 in the afternoon. Kate was so nervous she was wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of the summer time. Castle could not wait to find out if he was going to be a father again.

When they arrived at her OB/GYN office there was only one other couple there. They set down on the other side closes to the doctor's office. Castle entwined his hand in Kate's to show her they are in it together.

"Kate, how are you feeling? You look kind a pale." He asked concerned.

Kate looked up at her loving husband. "I'm fine Rick just my nerves are getting the best of me."

He kissed her on the cheek when a doctor came out the door saying. "Mr. and Mrs. Castle please come with me. My name is Hughes."

Rick shacks the doctor's hand and said. "Thanks for meeting us on such short notice my wife got sick this morning. I was wondering if you can check her out to see if she could be pregnant?"

"Shore thing do you have any concerns about being pregnant Mrs. Castle? He asked when he starts checking her out.

"No, Dr. Hughes just nervous to find out because we just got married yesterday." She said with her eye on her husband with so much love for him.

When Dr. Hughes was done with his animating of Kate. He said with a smile on his face. "I am pleased to tell you. You are indeed pregnant!" Castle was so pleased he started kissing her. Her forehead, cheek, and her nose before he kissed her lips. Kate kissed him back before saying. "I am pleased to say you are thrilled to be a father again.''

Rick kissed her again then said. "Of course I am. I have to go call Alexis to tell her!"

"Rick, you can wait we can go together to tell. She is my daughter to now," she says with happiness in her voice.

Kate said "sir before you leave how far along am I?"

Dr. Hughes says. "You are about three weeks. I want to see you in about four weeks for your next check up."

They both said thanks before leaving.

Later that night the whole Castle family was sitting for dinner. When Kate and Rick decided to tell Martha and Alexis. Mom, Alexis, Kate and I have something to tell you! They both said at the same time. "**We are pregnant!**" Kate leaned over to kiss Rick and tell him she was going to call her dad.

Kate walked into the bedroom to call her dad. "Hey dad how are you doing."

"Hey Katie, I am doing good how are you and Rick doing? Are you having a good honeymoon?" Jim asked.

"We are doing great but we didn't go on are honeymoon." She said happily thinking about what they found out earlier that day.

"Why did something happen?" He said starting to get worried.

"No dad it's just when I got up this morning I got sick so Rick and I decided to go to my OB/GYN to see if there is a possibility that I might be Pregnant. The doctor said I am Three weeks Pregnant. You are going to be a grandfather to Alexis and the baby inside me. "she was saying with tears coming to her eyes.

"Katie, I am so happy to hear that. You are going to make a wonderful mother to that baby." He said with so much joy for his little girl.

**FOUR WEEKS LATTER **

Whale at their appointment they was holding hands when Dr. Hughes was getting ready to do the ultrasound when they heard the heartbeat and then another heartbeat. The doctor looked up to them "there seems to be four heartbeats." Kate and Rick both said. "what does that means?"

Dr. Hughes smiles "It means you are having quadruplets."

Kate looked up at Rick with a scared look in her eyes. Then she said "Do you think we can do this?"

Rick kissed her before saying "**ALWAYS!**"


End file.
